


Anywhere I go, I always seem to find you

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Immortality, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keyla Detmer is recommanded by Captain Pike to a time travelling mission, in which she meets a woman who simmoultaniously is and isn't by her side during her adventure, discovering Earth's history with her own eyes.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun, Michael Burnham & Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Anywhere I go, I always seem to find you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that this is my first fanfiction related to Star Trek! I am a longer time fan of the series and started rewatching during these challenging times, but I don't know much about it anymore. Please point out if I get something wrong or someone seems out of character in your opinion! I'd love to get better at writing stories with these characters!

Keyla wasn´t sure what to think, when Starfleet announced she was to go on a mission all alone. After having come back from the Terran alternative universe, the data the Discovery collected was all sent to Starfleet and after one year of pure research, they have found something very interesting. The Discovery jumped nine months too late in its innitial universe. A time machine on the basis of spores was invented and Starfleet created a new program. This program consisted of time traveling back in the past 22 centuries of the Earth, as a series of tests in its functionality.  
After hearing of this, Captain Pike recommanded some people of his crew on the Discovery, one of them being Lieutenant Keyla Detmer. She didn´t understand why.  
One evening, she knocked on the door of his room.  
“Come on in.“ came from the inside.  
The door opened itself and Keyla stood in front of it.  
“Captain, may I ask you something?“  
“Why, of course Lieutenant Detmer. What seems to be the problem?“  
“I... how do i put this best..“ she muttered to herself for a moment. “Why?“  
Pike was confused. “What do you mean ´Why?´? What ´why´?“  
“The time travelling program. Why did you recommand me as well? There are so many more talented soldiers, Si-“  
“Look, Keyla. I know it is scary, I know it is a new thing. It is to everyone. This could be a massive new thing for Starfleet.“  
“That is why i am asking. Why-“ she was once more cut off.  
“Please let me finish. As said, I know you might be scared but don´t underestimate yourself. You´re a great pilot. I really believe in your skill, as much as I believe in the skill of every single other person on this ship. I believe in you as much as I do in every other person I´ve recommanded for the program. You´re just as good as everyone else.“ he took a pause and breathed in deeply. “Don´t be scared of the unknown, Detmer. We already are surrounded by it, out here in space.“  
She was silent, thinking about it.  
“Cheer up, kid. You´re going to do amazingly.“  
She smiled, having regained some hope. “Thank you, Captain.“  
The Captain smiled back. “Go rest a bit. You need it.“  
“Aye, Captain Pike. Have a good night“

The woman walked straight to her room to get changed. Afterwards she got on the hall and was thinking for a moment. One moment later she found herself in front of Michael´s room. After knocking, she waited. Tilly showed up in front of the door.  
“Oh, hey Keyla. How ya doin´?“  
“Pretty okay, just a little bit stressed.. is.. Is Michael here?“  
“Yes, yes. Want to actually come in? It would be weird if you just stood in the hallway talking.“ she went back into bthe room, letting Detmer follow along.  
“Hi there, Keyla“ Michael looked up to her while kaying down. “You good?“  
“..why does everyone ask that... And uh.. in a way. Michael, I´m kind of scared about the new program we were assigned for.“  
“I see. I am not sure how I should help you.“  
“Well that sounded really dry.“ Tilly quietly added that into the conversation.  
“I don´t know either, I just need someone to be around to forget about all this for a while.“  
“I am not sure why you are so scared exactly, the results haven´t even arrived yet. We´ll know tomorrow.“ Michael said, looking up to the ceiling.  
“It might sound ridiculous to you, Mike, but I am not sure what to more to feel about this than slight fear. I´ve gotten really used to, uh, just being a normal pilot on the Discovery.“  
“Hey, ya wanna hang with us for the night? I wouldn´t mind much.“ Tilly offered. “As long as it´s fine by Michael, of course.“  
The other woman sighed and nodded. “Just be quiet.“  
Keyla and Tilly spent the enitre night talking, playing cards and grabbing snacks ever 30 minutes until having fallen asleep on the floor. They were sleeping peacefully until Michael woke them up.  
“Guys, put on your uniforms. We´re being expected on the Bridge.“  
“Ah, fuck.“ Keyla murmured. “See you there then.“  
The woman went to her room to get changed and looked out of the window. Space. Endlessness. Unknown territory.  
´Where even are we right now?´ her thoughts started wandering off and before noticing she started saying them out loud. “I wonder if there is anyone out there, right now-“  
A notice intervened with her thoughts. “Lieutenant Detmer to the Bridge. I repeat, Lieutenant Detmer to the Bridge.“  
“Well there goes my silence.“

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares and wants to contact me or just check out my art:  
> Instagram + Twitter: @mythrilfalls


End file.
